The Ender Girl and the Nether Landers
by RebelWingsProduction97
Summary: Once upon a fanfic, there was an Ender girl who was born in the End, not knowing much about the over world. She would protect the Ender Dragon (her father) from any threat. One day, she was sent to the over world to destroy it. But what will happen when she meets a group that protect the city from mobs? Find out…(Excepting OCs, currently open)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've had this story on my computer for a, so I though "Why not post it now?" Don't worry, I'll still keep writing 'The Rebellion', this is like an extra story. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1-The Beginning

 _Ender Dragons POV…_

It was just another day, here in the End. I was flying over my beautiful kingdom, checking if everything is okay. I must watch over my kingdom from any intruders. Humans will come here and try to hurt my Ender people. I don't understand why, but I must protect them, and myself as well. It's hard to do both at the same time, but I manage to do so (so far.).

While I was flying, I heard something. A child's cry. I looked around to see if there was a child around.

As I flew some more, I thought to myself, _Why is there a child here? Why would those humans leave a child here? Harsh._

I flew closer to the ground to see better. So far, I saw no child. As I was about to leave, the screaming just go louder. It sounded like it's coming from behind a building. I turned to see a child in a basket.

At first, I thought the humans just left this innocent child here, but as I got closer to her, I saw her having purple dragon wings. They basically looked like mine, but smaller. I picked up the basket and saw her also having some scales as well. I don't know how she is part Ender, part humans, but I saw no one around to protect her.

She stopped crying while I was holding her, almost smiling as well. I looked around one more time to see if anyone is there for her. No one.

I turned to her, and smiled. "I'll protect you young one."

I then flew her back to my Ender castle.


	2. Chapter 2-Just Another Day

Chapter 2-Just another Day

 _-16 years later_

 _Winter's POV…_

I woke up to the sound of people yelling at each other about stuff I didn't really understand. I stretched as the yelling went on. I swear this is my 5th time waking up to those humans yelling, just this week!

As I looked out my window, I saw a group of men attacking my father. It was a common thing, sadly. People would attack my father for no good reason. No one in the End understands why, not even the king himself!

Anyways, they fired their arrows at him. Weak. Everyone knows that won't do too much damage. I changed from my pajamas to my battle armor. I then flew down from my tower to help my dad out.

What? You didn't know the Ender dragon is my dad? Haha, silly humans. Well, technically he's not my dad. I was adopted by him when I was only a baby. He said I was left in the basket behind a building. He later on found me and took care of me ever since. I still call him my dad anyways.

Off topic here, I swooped down to the fight seen, fighting off the humans. They were 3 different boys. Nothing really special about them. They all had blue pants and matching skin, but 1 had a red shirt, another black, and the last one had a green shirt. They all seemed to stare at my Ender wings. I smiled at them as they stared.

"What? Never seen a girl with wings before?"

They shook their heads franticly.

"Hmm, thought so."

I summoned my lucky Ender sword out of thin air. It's basically like every other sword you would see, but it was made with a special rock you would only find here in the End and has special power (thanks to a special potion I made). It was dark purple with a Nether star in the middle. Normally, Ender swords don't have a Nether star in the middle of it, but I found it one day and thought it would make it special. But that's not important. What's important was me protecting my dad.

I jumped in front of the guy with the red shirt. He stepped away from me, shaking his head franticly. I just smiled at him, then bonked him with my sword. He hit the floor hard, almost passed out.

I turned around to see an arrow flying towards me. I flew towards the sky, dodging the speeding arrow. The guy in the blue shirt kept firing arrows at me. Luckily, I kept dodging them. I charged up my sword, and a blue electro ball came out. I could see the fear in his eyes as I made it grow bigger. I smirked at him, then I swung my sword, making the electro ball charge towards him. He tried to run away, but the electro ball caught up to him, knocking him out cold.

I landed on the ground, feeling satisfied for what I've done. Like I said, I'm supposed to protect my dad from humans. I know I'm technically one (which I don't know how) but I don't agree on what they do. They hurt my Ender friends and my father for selfish reasons.

While I was about to talk to my dad, I forgot about the guy in the black shirt. He was in the middle of the air, ready to swing his enchanted sword at his neck.

"Nooooo!" I yelled. But I was too late…

The sword emerged with his neck. It was deep in there, real deep. The guy landed, looking like he was proud about what he did. I, on the other hand, wasn't.

I started charging towards him. I grabbed his shirt, then fly up into the air.

"Look," I threatened, "You can hurt me all you want! But when you mess with the Ender Dragon-" I started charging up my sword, "you mess with me!"

He kept shaking his head no as my sword charged up more. I just ignored him. I threw him up in the air, than smacked him with my now electric sword. He had a small seizer in the air, than feel towards the ground.

After landing on the ground, I saw a portal to the open world. Dad told me to never go there, for they would hurt you when you are not 'ordinary'. Anyways, I threw the 3 boys threw the portal, hoping to never see them again.

After that, I looked at dad. He was lying their helplessly. I ran over to him, petting his nose.

"You okay dad?" I asked, trying to calm him.

"AAAGH!" he yelled. He kept rubbing his neck in pain. Dad stared at me for a while, indicating me to help him.

"I'll get the wet cloth." I sighed.

"Thank you sweetie." He said softly. As I started walking back to my tower, he kept talking. "And once you come back, we need to talk."

Yep, just another ordinary day.


	3. Chapter 3-A Mission

Chapter 3-A Mission

I was dabbing the wet cloth around his blood stains. The sword went really deep in there.

"AHH!" dad moaned in pain.

"Sorry dad."

"*Sigh* its fine Winter. Just, please be a little gentler."

"Yes father." I nodded. I started dabbing the wet cloth on him softer.

"Now daughter, there is something we must talk about."

"Of course. What is it father?"

He was silent for a moment, but continued. "You know how I told you to never go to the above world. You know, because those pesky humans mighty hurt you."

I nodded

"Well, I think it's about time you go up there…"

"WHAT!" I yelled as I dropped the wet cloth. "Dad, why in the Nether would I go up there!"

"Calm down Winter." He said.

I let out a deep sigh, than let him continued.

"I want you to go up there, explore the place, and learn about the humans."

"Now why in the world do I need to do that?" I started walking away.

"And then destroy the human race."

I smiled, and turned back to him. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"You think you can do it Winter?"

I thought about it for a while, but then smiled at him. "Yes, I can. After all, I do protect you every day."

He smiled at me. "That's my Ender girl." We gave each other a fist bump.

"Okay, where is the portal?" I said, looking around for it.

"I'll get one of the Endermen to activate it, as soon as we find some clothes for you."

I stared at my dad for a while. "Uhh dad, we don't have any clothes around here, besides the armor."

It was true actually. You don't normally see an Endermen wearing cloths. The closet thing we got is battle armor, nothing more.

"Look, we'll try to think of something."

 _20 minutes later…_

"There!" my dad smiled. "Isn't that good."

I stared at him while for a long time. I was wearing a bed sheet. No, litterly, I was wearing a bed sheet. We had to use my bed sheet as material for my clothes, since we didn't have fabric or any of sort. It was purple, and we used some clips and sizers to make it look like a dress. Yah, not really the best choice.

I felt a little uncomfortable wearing that dress. For one, I felt a cold. My battle armor always made me felt hot when I was on the battle field but I got used to it. Now that I'm wearing this, I feel like I'm in the middle of a snow pile. 2, this was light. You think battle armor is easy to fly around in? Wrong! This dress was light, almost as a feather. It felt weird walking around in these light clothes.

"Dad?" I asked. "Why do I need to wear this? My battle armor is fine."

"True, but I need you to blend in. Make sure no one knows that you come from the End that is sent to attack. Plus-" He put his wing around me. "I want you to be safe. They will hurt you, since you are not like them. I just want the best for you."

I let out a deep sigh, than smiled at him. "Alright dad. I won't let you down."

He smiled widely, showing his sharp teeth. "That's my Winter." He pated me on the back with his huge wing, almost pushing me back.

Suddenly, an Endermen appeared out of nowhere. He bowed in front of my father.

"You called?" he asked.

"Yes." My dad responded. "I want you to make a portal to the over world.

"Yes sir."

He left to go set up, leaving my dad and me alone.

My dad bent over his long neck to grab something. "Here." He handed me 2 pair of black gloves that goes all the way to the elbows, and a neckless that has a silver locket (a circle with a star in the middle). I stared at him, confused.

"The gloves are to hide your scales. Again, I want you to fit in. And the neckless contains a special magic."

As I put my gloves on, which are pretty itchy, Dad put the chain around me. At first, nothing happened, but after a while, my back started to feel lighter. I looked back and saw my wings fading away slowly. I was shocked at this witch craft. I turned back to dad.

He smiled at me and answered my question. "That neckless helps make your wings disappear." He put his claws on my shoulder. "Remember to never take it off." He patted.

I gave him a sly smile. "I won't."

Suddenly, the Endermen from earlier came running towards us. "Sir." He painted. "It's ready."

I looked at my dad nervously. Am I ready for this? Will I succeed? I guess only fait could tell.

Dad flew me to where the portal was. It was just this big white circle...thing, just spinning around. I looked at the portal for a long time, than let out a deep sigh. I'm not 'gonna lie I am a little nerves about this. No, I'm not worried about the humans. That's the last thing I'm worried about. I'm worried about failing my dad. I know, he seems nice in this story. Well, you're right, he is. It's just when I fail him, he gets a little…well, lets just say he brings the fire out. I mustn't let him down, no matter what!

I must've spaced out for a while, because I woke up to the sound of my dad screaming my name.

"WINTER! SNAP OUT OF IT!" he growled.

I shook my head and stared at him for a while.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm-I'm" I took a deep breath, and smiled. "I'm fine."

"That's my girl. Now don't let me down!" He elbowed.

I nodded at him. I started walking over towards the portal, my heart racing nervously. I put just my hand in the portal, than pulled it out quickly. The feel of the other world, it was cold. I could tell my dad was staring at me coldly. Letting out one more deep sigh, I ran through the portal.

Once I ran through the portal, I started feeling like I was falling while a gush of wind flew past me. A cold shiver went down my spine as I kept flying through the portal. Finally, a bright light appeared out of nowhere. I covered my eyes as the light blinded me.

Suddenly, THUD! I hit the ground hard. It wasn't too hard or anything, it felt a little soft, yet spikey as well. I looked up to see a lot of green around me. What was this strange world?

I decided I shouldn't lie around here anymore, I need to do my job. Dusting off the dust, I started making my way through the green things. They kept pricking and poking me, making my skin hurt. I just pushed them away from me. Suddenly, I heard a rip sound. I looked down to see my 'dress' torn.

"Great." I mumbled.

I looked back to see some kind of sharp, cone shape thing, attached to my dress. I tugged on the fabric, trying to make it brake free. Finally, the fabric became free. I stumbled back to only find the rip got worse. I gave a low growl, but continued.

"How could things get any worse?"

Suddenly, I heard someone releasing an arrow. I turned my head than…BAM, something hit me. I yelled in pain for a while, than blacked out. The last thing I remember was a guy running towards me.


	4. Chapter 4-A New Friend

Chapter 4-A New Friend

 _Raiden's Pov…_

It was just another ordinary day, here in Minecraftia. Well, I guess I should say night. It was nighttime out here. The stars where shinning bright, the moon was full, and a lot of animals were out. A perfect time to go hunting.

I was getting food for my group, the Nether Landers. Get it? It's like Never Land but Disney might copy right us for that and, oh never mind. Oh, I'm guessing you guys are wondering what the Nether Landers are? Well, we are a group that protects this world from mobs, both day and night. I guess it's mostly night, since that's when mobs come out, but that's not important. I was the leader of the group, and creator as well (not trying to brag or anything). I formed this group because of the incident that's happened when I was 10.

 _7 years ago…_

I just got home from the market, holding 2 bags in each hand. As I took off his shoes, my mom came running in the room, looking worried.

"Raiden!" my mom yelled.

"Yes mom?"

"Get to the shelter, now!"

"Why?"

"The mobs are coming!"

I stopped and starred at her for a moment. "How many?"

She responded by hanging her head low, staying silent. The silence was then filled by people's shouts, children crying, and many mobs noises. I turned my head towards the window, seeing everyone running in fear as the mobs came in.

I looked at mom and nodded. I started running towards the shelter, with mom running behind me. It wasn't too far from our house, but will still had to hurry because of the mobs.

As ran we ran, a herd of creepers started charging towards us.

"Keep running Raiden!" my mom yelled.

I did what I was told. Never looking back, I kept running.

 _Go faster, don't look back. Keep going and they won't get you._ I kept telling myself that so I won't lose hope. But eventually…I did.

I finally made it to the shelter. As I smiled widely, I looked back real quick to see if my mom was behind me.

Nothing.

She wasn't there.

"Mom!" I yelled. I retraced my steps to find her.

I found nothing. She was…gone.

I looked at the mobs running around.

"I swear mobs! One day we'll have our revenge on you guys!" Then, ran off into the shelter, alone.

 _Back to the present…_

I still kept my promise ever since. I never want anyone to go through the horrible past I went through. Creepers, Skeletons, Endermen, they all will pay.

Anyways, I continued searching for food. As I kept walking, I heard the leaves shacking.

"Must be a cow, or maybe a pig!"

I started running closer to the sound. Then, a shadowy figure came out of nowhere. I couldn't really tell what it was, but I just figured it was an animal. I drew my poison arrow out. It's basically like a regular bow and arrow, but the arrow has poison at the tip of it to make it more affective. Anyways, I drew my arrow out, then waited. Just as the figure was staying still, I released my arrow, making it charge towards the pray.

Suddenly, I heard someone yelled in pain. Oh rats! I ran over to see what I hit.

There, right in front of me, was a girl in some weird looking dress, lying on the ground helplessly. She had light skin, dirty blond hair with purple highlights at the bottom, a silver neckless with a silver star in a circle as a charm, black gloves that go up to her elbows, and a purple, uhh, dress. The arrow was in her arm, making her bleed a lot. I need to help this girl. I picked her up, bridal style, and started running back to the Nether Landers's Mansion.

 _5 minutes later._

I set her in the nursing room. As I laid her on the bed, I searched around for a healing potion. Here in the nursing room, we have almost everything you need to help heal someone. Shelves and shelves filled with potions to help you feel better, maybe too much.

"Come on! Where is the healing from poison potion?" I complained.

I finally found it on the top right shelf. I jumped up to grab it, then went over to give it to her.

"Please be okay. Please be okay!"

 _Winter's POV…_

I was in a comma for, probably, quit some time. I woke up to the taste of something sweet in my mouth. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw a guy poring a green potion in my mouth. He had light brown hair, tanned skin, a black jacket with green trims, a white shirt underneath, dark purple pants, and black sneakers.

"Oh, you're up." He smiled. He turned around to put the empty bottle away.

As he did that, I looked around in the room, having thought running threw my head.

 _Where am I? Why is this boy helping me? WAIT! Boy? I'm in a human's house!_

I was about to draw my Ender sword, until he turned around. He looked at me confused as I held my hand up in the middle of nowhere. I stared back at him as well. It was like a staring contest that would never end!

He finally broke the silence and said, "Are you okay? You were pretty knocked out for a while."

I glared at him for a long time. Why would he ask me that anyways? Aren't humans just selfish people that only care about themselves, not anybody else?

I just replied with, "Yah, sure."

It was awkward for a while, but then he blurted out, "Hi, I'm Raiden. What's your name?"

I jumped to my feet and shouted, "Why do you want to know, hu?"

"Jeez, calm down! He took a couple of steps back. "I just wanted to know. Look, I'm sorry I shot the arrow at you. I didn't know you where a person! Please forgive me."

 _Person._ That's right. I forgot I didn't have my Ender wings anymore. I have to remember my mission. I still couldn't help but ask him this.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He looked at me confused, than smile. "Hey, that's what Nether Landers are for. We protect people and help them out."

"Nether Landers?" I questioned.

He grabbed my wrist, and started dragging me out the door. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of our group!"

 _Zelda's POV_

I was staring at the 'All Seeing Crystal Ball' with the rest of the Enders Soldiers. We saw Winter and this human together in a house. Jeez, this would turn out great.

If you're wondering what in the world are 'Ender Soldiers', we are soldiers that protect our king, the Ender Dragon. Winter has always been right by his side, while the rest of us scout the kingdom for intruders. I say we've done a good job so far.

Anyways, we have this crystal that helps us see the overworld and what the humans are planning on doing. When I turned it on, I see Winter with a human boy. I decided to see what they are up to. Wait, isn't Winter supposed to attack the humans (from what I heard)? Maybe it's time I visit our ruler again…


	5. Chapter 5-OCS NEEDED!

Chapter 5-OCS NEEDED!

 _Hey my Rebellions! I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. It's so far a joy to write. Any who, in order for me to continue this story, I NEED OCS! So, uhh, send me some…HERE'S THE FORM!_

Name-

Age-

Side-

Type-

Appearance-

Personality-

Power(s)-

Weakness and/or Fatel flaw-

Lover-

Background-

Extra stuff I need to know-

 _Here is the explaining part_

Name-Self explained

Age-I'm excepting 12 threw 18 year olds

Side-Good or bad? Good will be with the Nether Landers and bad will be in the Ender Recruits.

Type-What are they? I'm allowing anything that stands on 2 feet.

Appearance-what do they look like?

Power(s)-What are their abilities? Just don't make it OP

Weakness and/or Fatelflaw-YOU MUST FILL THIS OUT! I WONT ALLOW INVINCABLE OCS!

Lover-Who do they like? (NOTE-I'm not planning on putting Youtubers in them, just a warning)

Background-what is there history?

Extra stuff I need to know-is there anything else I need to know? If so, TELL ME!

 _If you read this far, say the most random thing you can think of right now! You have 3 seconds._

I'm sorry if I seem strict about this, I'm just saying all the ground rules.

Hope you enjoyed the story so far! Till then, Rebel on guys ;)


	6. Chapter 6-Just Read

Hey my Rebellions, Rebel here.

I'm just gonna cut to the chase.

 **I'm going to delete this story.**

I just don't have any inspiration to write for this story anymore. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, I don't know what I was thinking when writing this ;(

 **However,** if anyone is willing to adopt this story, then please PM. I'll leave this up for awhile. If no one is going to adopt it, then I'll delete it.

 **Sorry once again to disappoint you all** ,

 **Rebel**


End file.
